Three Simple Words
by orangemoon
Summary: Chapter 2 updated: A look inside Ginny Weasely's thoughts. 'You were the only one who made my life look like heaven...' '...I just hope I could muster all the guts I have and say these three simple words...' ...Now it's Harry thoughts
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: don't own the damn thing. So y'all can just shut your mouths.**

**Three Simple Words**

You were always in the light, and I was in the dark secretly supporting and admiring you in every little thing that you do.

We're living in two different worlds, but my hearts craves for yours. It is like a piece split into two, the other half longing for its pair.

I know that it is impossible for you to return these feelings I feel for you. Because in your eyes, I am and will always be your bestfriend's little sister. I know it's crazy for me to think that somehow, someday, you would one day sweep me off my feet and declare your love for me.

To say the least, I am madly in love with you. Because you're the only person who makes my like look like heaven, when in truth, the world's already a living hell.

I feel for you because I know you've been through so much. Burdens on your shoulders, which though you try to hide it with our charming smile, are already driving you insane.

If only I didn't control myself, I would've mothered you when Sirius died. I wish I could've shielded your eyes from the falling figure of Remus' body.

You are one of the strongest people I know. And although I'm not as brave as you are, I just hope I could muster all the guts I have and say these three simple words: "I love you..."

-FIN-

**A/N: okay, I guess that was cheesy. But I really do hope y'all liked it as much as my teacher and friends did. I really like this one, it's one of my favorites. Hope you like it too. So uhh... please review.**

**- buta-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I've told you before, and I'll tell you again, I DON'T OWN THE DAMN THING!!!** **sigh anyway, on with the next chapter of Three Simple Words.**

_**Harry's POV**_

_You are my sense of hope, my flame, my light._

I thought what I felt for you was only brotherly love. I thought what I felt for you was pure concern, because I've somehow taken you as a sister I never had.

But it changed, developed into something more complicated yet for some strange reason, _I love it..._

_I appreciate all the things you've said and done for me._

But then, as you come closer, my heart throbs as if it'll explode. When you're near me, my heart wants to run and join yours.

_If only I didn't have to control myself from loving you, I suppose I would've been happier in you arms._

And s I was shutting the world away from me when my Godfather died, you were there standing patiently, smiling at me but not saying a word.

_Just your very presence puts me at ease. You are my pacifier. The water that beats the fire._

And although most if not all the people think I'm the bravest and strongest people, somehow I can't get all the confidence to say these three simple words...

_Ginny my beloved, I love you..._

_**End of POV**_

_As Harry thought about this, he knew, he could no longer hide these feelings for her. Sure he manages to keep a straight face when she's around, but it breaks his heart to see the same longingness he sees in her eyes. He loves her and he knows that she loves him too. But the only thing that's bothering him is, how can he tell her, without getting cold feet?_

Making up his mind, the young Gryffindor wrote a letter for his beloved red-head.

_Dear Ginny,_

_For these past few days I have been wanting to tell you something very important. And it includes the both of us. _

_Ginny, we've known each other for so long now. But one thing is still unclear to me. Those are your feelings. _

_Ginny, I've noticed that you never really released that feeling for me when you were eleven. Ginny, I know you still love me. _

_And although, for the past years, I've convinced myself that what I felt for you was only pure concern and that I only care for you and that the only love I could ever give you is that of a friend. Damn, I was wrong. I love you Gin. I really do._

_I started noticing this when? I don't know. I just did. But it doesn't matter. Because now that I've told my greatest secret, the only thing I'll ever have to worry is your answer to this question._

_Ginny Weasely, would you be my girlfriend?_

_With all my love, _

_Harry_

_FIN_

**A/N: okay, I think that was really cheesy and really short. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Sorry if there're any grammar or spelling mistakes. Heheheh.... Please review! Thanks!**

**buta-chan**


End file.
